Lie Ren/Affiliation
Affiliation Beacon Academy Lie Ren is a former first-year student at Beacon Academy. Team JNPR Lie Ren is a member of Team JNPR. Team RNJR Lie Ren is a member of Team RNJR Family Li Ren Li is Ren's late father. He wanted his son to be courageous and brave, stating that "Sometimes the worst action is taking no action at all." Li protected Ren from the Nuckelavee, urging his son to run while fatally remaining behind to shoot arrows at the beast. Beforehand, Li gave Ren his knife, the blade of which has an appearance similar to the blades on StormFlower. An Ren An is Ren's late mother. An loved her son Ren dearly and in turn, Ren loved his mother just as much. She told him that, apparently, he inherited her sass. Team JNPR Jaune Arc Jaune is Ren's classmate and team leader, and despite their differences they think similarly. This takes form in the Beacon Academy Initiation when Jaune realizes that Ren is trying to weaken the Death Stalker's stinger so that it may be driven into its head. Also, Ren is quick to point out how Jaune has acted since started doing things for Cardin Winchester, which was why he was being so discrete and often returned to his dorm late. Ren has agreed with Jaune on the state of their friendship, Jaune describing them as great friends and "the brother I never had", despite Ren's quiet nature. While not much can be said or seen as to how true this is, Ren encourages Jaune to get to the heart of the matter and listens to what he had to say before Pyrrha takes over. He has also shown to be loyal to his leader and accepts Jaune's orders without question. Ren has saved Jaune multiple times, showing that he cares about his well-being, such as in "The Next Step" when he saved Jaune from the Geist. Another time is in "Tipping Point" when he saved Jaune from getting slashed in the back by Tyrian Callows. When they have to say goodbye to each other when Team RNJR splits in "Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back" they embrace. In "Argus Limited", while masking the emotions of the passengers on the train, Ren is aided by Jaune who gives him a tremendous Aura boost. In "Lost", Ren tells Jaune to stop beating himself up over Pyrrha's death, and that he and Nora do not want to lose their leader and later it was admitted by Nora that he also considers him like family. In "Stealing from the Elderly", Ren rolls his eyes in amusement as Jaune gets excited about their heist plan starting to work. In "The Lady in the Shoe", Ren is worried for his leader's safety after he and Nora are attacked by Caroline Cordovin. In "Seeing Red", Ren express relieve when he sees Jaune and Nora are alright. In "Our Way", Ren relies on Jaune again to augment his Aura as he masks everyone's emotions on the airship, but they collapse together as their Auras break. Nora Valkyrie Lie Ren is Nora's childhood friend, as well as her classmate from both their previous school and Beacon Academy. He is occasionally bothered by his friend's hyperactivity, which sometimes makes him angry enough to raise his voice, but he does show her genuine affection and sees her as a valuable friend. Ren also appears to be the only person able to keep Nora's thoughts in the moment, snapping her out of her imagination when claiming their relic. He also sometimes seems to occasionally get somewhat annoyed by her, as seen when she drank the jar of sap he handed to her after filling it up. Both Ren and Nora are orphans, though when Ren shares his family history in "Tipping Point" Nora was unaware of how his parents had died. Their bond is proven to be strong and mutual when the time comes for the two of them to set off alone together in "Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back". They make eye contact and smile when Nora comforts him and later says that they have always taken care of each other. When fighting the Nuckelavee in "No Safe Haven", Ren loses his temper and attempts to fight the Grimm in a reckless manner. Nora slaps him and tearfully tells him that she will not allow him to get himself killed. Ren regains his composure, and the two defeat the Grimm alongside Jaune and Ruby. Ren appears to be unaware of Nora's feelings for him despite their long-time friendship. However, the two share moments of tenderness with one another. In "No Safe Haven", Ren holds Nora's hands without the latter's initiation as they fly to Mistral, indicating that he reciprocates her affection. The two of them seem to have finally come to terms with their trauma after this great ordeal, finally having come full circle from the day that they met to the present day. Since then, the two appear to have become a couple, with small moments in the background showing them holding hands and sharing brief instances of affection in their war-driven lives. In "The Lady in the Shoe", Ren is worried for Nora and Jaune after they are slammed by the Colossus. In "Seeing Red", Ren expresses relief when he sees Nora and Jaune are alright. In "A Night Off", the fact that they are a couple is confirmed. Nora and Ren are briefly have an argument about their relationship, and Ren says that he "is not good with words." Nora replies "screw talking," and kisses him, which he returns. In "The Enemy of Trust, when Neo transforms into Nora, Ren hesitated to strike her down and take back the Relic because he could never hurt her. Pyrrha Nikos Pyrrha Nikos was one of Lie Ren's classmates at Beacon, as well as a teammate in Team JNPR. They did not have much interaction, as they were initially in separate groups. In battle, they have not displayed any notable level of teamwork. As seen in "Forever Fall, Pt.2" and "Burning the Candle", both Ren and Nora knew of Pyrrha's feelings for Jaune, although Ren seems content to let Nora talk to Pyrrha about it. In "No Safe Haven", Ren along with Nora join Jaune in mourning Pyrrha and his parents. In "Lost",it was admitted by Nora and confirmed by Ren that he genuinely loved Pyrrha like family and later was inspired together with Jaune and Nora to follow Pyrrha's example of trying to help the world despite the bleakness of their situation and resolved himself to continue their mission together with his team in memory of Pyrrha. Team RWBY Although little interaction has been seen among them, like the rest of his team, Lie Ren appears to be on friendly terms with RWBY. The teams are often seen eating together, such as in "Jaunedice" and "Round One". In "Best Day Ever", Ren joins his team in a good-natured food fight against them, but Yang Xiao Long defeats him. Ren has also made note of Team RWBY's skills, remarking that they have always been successful on the field. As such, he seems to demonstrate a sense of respect for them. Ruby Rose Ren, along with Jaune and Nora, is willing to go on a journey to Haven with Ruby to learn more about the conspiracy surrounding the Vale crisis in hopes of correcting the events that happened. While they mostly get along, Ren angrily refuses Ruby's suggestion of going into Kuroyuri to look for medical supplies for Qrow Branwen in "Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back", knowing that there was nothing left of his hometown. In "Known by its Song", Ren works together with Ruby in preparing dinner, although he is quick to warn her that she is going to overcook her food. In "Rest and Resolutions", he apologizes to her for losing his temper during their battle against the Nuckelavee but is surprised when she compliments his loss of temper. In "Our Way", Ren expresses everyone's amazement of Ruby for destroying the Colossus' cannon and petrifying a Leviathan. Others Qrow Branwen At first, Ren does not have much interaction with Qrow during Team RNJR's journey to Haven, and the events in Mistral. But in "The Lady in the Shoe", Ren is saved by Qrow from falling off of the Colossus, and the two of them work together to destroy the shield generator. Nuckelavee The Nuckelavee was the creature of Grimm responsible for the destruction of Ren's hometown, Kuroyuri, as well as the death of both of his parents. He witnessed this tragedy at a young age. When he accompanies Ruby, Nora and Jaune in their journey to Haven, he is the first to notice the creature's hoof prints and also the first one to react when discovering its cave. During the battle with the creature, Ren is initially filled with rage upon seeing his teammates hurt; he recklessly rushes toward the Nuckelavee despite Jaune's warnings. When he regains his composure, the team manages to pin down the monster, and Ren deals the killing blow in a way somewhat similar to a formal sentence for all the people it slaughtered. Category:Affiliation pages